<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad by DevilJesus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096559">Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus'>DevilJesus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This is all because of that damn crop top, thank you 1theK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjo gulped.</p><p>A crop top.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Youngjo gulped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was inevitable, as soon as Geonhak had said it Youngjo knew it would happen. They’d been practicing for the choreography for the past week, but the filming day had made Youngjo stop in his tracks. He could see the flutter of a smirk on Geonhak’s face as he walked past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A crop top. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend was a menace. He knew what he did to Youngjo. His small waist was now highlighted by the crop top, his soft well worked abs on show for the whole world to see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like that but he knew that the outfit gave Geonhak confidence. A confident Geonhak made Youngjo feel high and in the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger rapper sat at the front of the bus on the way home, away from Youngjo completely. Hwanwoong was beside Youngjo, telling him that he and Keonhee were going to meet the other 98 liners tonight. Youngjo was just nodding and smiling back at the short dancer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all entered the dorm and Youngjo immediately moved to his small studio. After a while he heard Keonhee and Hwanwoong leave. He also heard Seoho say he and Dongju were heading over to Onewe’s dorm to go watch a movie. Youngjo just called back to them before getting back to his mixing. He had a fleeting thought as to where his boyfriend was but assumed he’d gone with the others to Onewe’s dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while there was a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo-hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up from where he was seated at his desk. One hand pushing away the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late now, the orange glow of the lamp the only source of light in his studio. Geonhak peered in sleepily from the doorway, a blanket was draped over his shoulders, covering him; his neon hair was a wreck. Youngjo couldn’t help but suppress a small smile – he looked absolutely adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo watched bemusedly, shifting back in his chair as Geonhak padded over to him with bare feet. There was only a tiny smirk on his face as Geonhak straddled him, perching on his lap easily. He reached his hands to place them on the younger’s bare thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come to bed.” His tone was petulant, demanding in its forwardness. Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak nosed at his neck, drowsy and clumsy as he sucked a kiss into his skin. He couldn’t help but let out a soft groan as he rocked his hips into his. His fingers squeezed into the soft skin of Geonhak’s thighs, his stomach, his back— He stopped and his eyes widened when he felt the soft fabric under the blanket. He tugged at the blanket covering his boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That fucking crop top. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Geonhak—?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Youngjo. Bed.” Geonhak’s voice had dropped a notch –if that were even possible, more rough – where he growled against his earlobe. He couldn’t help the involuntary shudder that ripped through his body at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his arms around Geonhak so that his hands were full of fistfuls of Geonhak’s ass and his legs were slung around his hips, he hoisted him up against his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs were unsteady at first, but Geonhak slung his arms around his neck in support, pressing sloppy kisses to the skin of his throat. A groan tumbled, unbidden, from his lips. He took a moment to refocus himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was he doing? right, bed, bed now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He took one wobbly step, then another, fingers squeezing roughly into the fabric of Geonhak’s briefs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blanket draped around Geonhak’s shoulders slid off, forgotten on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo could now see the crop top and the briefs Geonhak was wearing. He groaned darkly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, finally, his knees hit his bed and he strained to deposit Geonhak down as gently as he could. He was looking up at him, a needy expression on his face as he untangled his hands from Youngjo’s hair and immediately brought them down to palm at his cock, hard and leaking, beneath his briefs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo inhaled sharply at the sight, struggling to rip his pants off as quickly as humanly possible. Geonhak’s hands moved to the crop top and Youngjo immediately stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it on.” He demanded. Geonhak smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Geonhak’s hands reached up to deftly unbutton Youngjo’s shirt, giving up on the last few buttons and tugging it up and over his head roughly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I need you–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any idea what that does to me?” He cut him off, running a hand over the smooth material of the white crop top as it hugged Geonhak’s body in the most sinful way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He surged down to swallow up the younger man’s sweet sounds with a searing kiss. He closed the gap between their bodies, sighing into Geonhak’s mouth at the sweet feeling of the crop top scratching his bare chest, his hips tilting down to rock against Geonhak’s. “You drive me insane.” He growled against his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak’s fingers were scrabbling at his sides, rough where they gripped, almost too hard into his skin, pushing him off and following quickly after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of arousal crashed through him as Geonhak ground against him, pressing biting, bruising kisses down his chest. Geonhak had sometimes been rough with him – not that he’d ever minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he absolutely loved when Geonhak got rough like he was now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ravenous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d called him once, demanding and needy, pressing himself into Youngjo’s hands and trusting him completely to take care of him. It was a responsibility he didn’t take lightly and definitely didn’t take for granted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw you watching me, all the way through the recording.” Geonhak commented with a sly grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo scoffed. “What did you expect?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak slid down the expanse of his chest slowly, teasing, licking every inch of him just shy of his cock. Youngjo was well-beyond hard, precum smearing across his stomach. It only took a brief glance down to tell him Geonhak was much the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused, thumbing the skin near his cock, peering up to make eye contact. Youngjo took the moment to shift against the pillows, propping himself more upright. Geonhak followed, the pads of his fingers dancing dangerously close to the head of his cock. He looked absolutely divine right now, so Youngjo told him as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful, baby–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak scoffed, his mouth twisting into a scathing scowl, but Youngjo can feel how his cock twinged against his leg. He grinned down at him, lacing a hand through his hair as Geonhak’s fingers crept up to circle the base of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo huffed a laugh, tugging on his hair in a feeble attempt to bring Geonhak’s mouth closer to the head of his cock. Geonhak just glared up at him. “Insatiable idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, tongue fumbling to find the right string of words to form a witty comeback when Geonhak sunk his mouth swiftly down onto his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Geonhakkie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was suddenly far too overwhelming. It was too much to keep himself propped up on his elbows, so he collapsed back against the pillows. It was too much to keep his eyes open, feeling precariously close to the edge already at the sight of Geonhak in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> crop top, bobbing up and down on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands carded through Geonhak’s silky hair, taking fistfuls of his locks and running them through his fingers. One of his hands slid alongside the side of Geonhak’s face, feeling the bulge of his cock in his mouth through his cheek, encouraging him to swallow further and further down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Geonhak’s nose was brushing his pubic bone. Youngjo took a couple of deep, controlled breaths, struggling to keep from fidgeting beneath him. Every exhale now came with a soft groan as Geonhak bobbed throatily around him. Geonhak’s lashes flicked up to look at him with watery eyes, and he couldn’t help the involuntary twitch his hips gave up into the younger man’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apology on his lips died before it could leave his mouth as Geonhak groaned, tight, deep, hot and wet, around him. Youngjo gave a small, experimental thrust. Geonhak’s little nod of permission, he looked absolutely captivating with little tears leaking out of the corners of his pretty eyes, it told him all he needed to know. He started to fuck his mouth slowly, deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sheer sight of Geonhak, crop top tight across his heaving chest, making eyes up at him as he was being impaled by his cock, was nearly too much. Youngjo pulled away from the tight heat of his mouth, gasping earnestly. He reached his hand down to gently brush the hair from Geonhak’s eyes. He was looking up at him with an absolutely hungry expression on his face, a small strand of spit connecting his lower lip to the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you’re drooling,” he teased, smiling fondly and reaching down to thumb away the spit, smearing it messily against Geonhak’s lips. His eyes glinted dangerously up at Youngjo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There it was again, that imperious, demanding tone of voice, coming through Geonhak’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Propping himself on his elbows, Youngjo pushed himself up. Pressing lightly on Geonhak’s clothed chest until they’d switched positions completely and he was looming over the younger man, a devilish smirk on his face. He leaned in, lips ghosting over the shell of Geonhak’s ear, tongue darting out to swipe over his lobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe… if you’re good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak whimpered into his hair, bringing his hands up to claw into his shoulder blades. He reached a hand down, smearing a particularly large drop of precum from the tip of Geonhak’s cock onto the pale expanse of his exposed stomach. His muscles quivered beneath his touch as Youngjo’s hands cupped his waist. “You’re so tiny here.” He commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Geonhak growl beneath him. “I’m not tiny.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo licked his lips, his fingers running small patterns over Geonhak’s waist. “Your waist is so pretty, Geonhakkie. It always has been and always will be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak’s eyes were dazed and unfocused from where he stared up at him; his small mouth shiny with a mixture of saliva and precum. He looked ethereal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo dropped down once more to place a gentle kiss to his lips before moving down Geonhak’s body, staring at his neglected cock. It jumped hard against his stomach as Youngjo blew a light stream of air over him. He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak has always been… sensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He licked a long stripe up the length of him, relishing in the way Geonhak was moaning softly. He only teased for a few moments, licking up and down the length of him a couple of times before Geonhak was sobbing beneath him, begging him in no uncertain terms for what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung, Youngjo, I need— your mouth–“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drew back, blowing another stream of cool air over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ah. Behave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another tortured moan, Geonhak thrusted his hips upwards, his head thrown back. Youngjo groaned at the sight. The crop top was pulled over Geonhak’s chest, his abs glistening with a sheen of sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With great difficulty he refocused himself on the task at hand, bringing a hand up to toy a finger around Geonhak’s entrance. He was pleasantly surprised at the easy way Geonhak’s legs fell apart for him, finding him pliant and prepared already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geonhakkie. Did you finger yourself earlier?” His breath ghosted over Geonhak’s cock, kissing the tip. Geonhak trembled beneath him, and he watched in fascination as his hole spasmed around nothing as his finger continued to rub over his rim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d completely abandoned Geonhak’s straining cock, leaning down until his tongue could lap at his entrance. Geonhak gave a weak little cry above him as Youngjo teased him mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how you want it, baby,” he purred, biting little marks into Geonhak’s inner thighs. He shuddered beneath him, hitching his hips up, seeking friction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Youngjo, Hyung…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tsked, licking a circle into the tender, bruised skin of his inner thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words, Geonhak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The honeyed whimpers that were pouring from Geonhak’s lips crescendo into a positive wail as Youngjo plunged his tongue into his entrance, thrusting deeply in and out. He closed his eyes, relying on gut instinct and muscle memory as he worked to completely unravel Geonhak beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw started to get sore, he replaced his tongue with two fingers, drawing back to watch as Geonhak’s hole swallowed them up greedily. He pushed them in steadily up to his knuckles, curling his fingers slowly up to stroke into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for me, Geonhakkie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice came out unrecognizably throaty. Geonhak’s breath gasped, Youngjo felt Geonhak clench hard around his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Hyung—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave one last kiss to Geonhak’s entrance before sitting up. It didn’t take too much rearranging until Geonhak’s knees were pushed up, framing his face, neatly bent nearly in half. The crop top had bunched further up, sitting just below his chest. His eyelashes were clumped together wetly as he made eye contact, begging silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo couldn’t stop the dark groan emerging from his chest. “Ready, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak’s reply caught in his throat as Youngjo rolled his hips deep into him in one swift pump. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, he’s so tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He moaned out in unison with Geonhak, gazing down at him, he was at the point where he felt like if they broke eye contact he might fall apart at the seams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited, patiently, soothing his thumb over the crown of Geonhak’s forehead, pushing his hair back from his brow. Geonhak felt indescribable, at this point Youngjo could probably cum with a couple of well timed clenches. He waited, watching Geonhak slowly adjust to the size of him, gasping out little breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked so pretty, his proportions beautiful. Youngjo’s eyes raked over Geonhak’s heaving chest in the crop top, he looked so beautiful… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh–“ Geonhak’s hands came up, fingertips pressing against Youngjo’s hard chest. Geonhak’s blush spread out to the tips of his ears, thoroughly flushed. Youngjo dipped his head to plant a sweet, chaste kiss to Geonhak’s brow, then another, then another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me baby, so pretty, always look so beautiful for me. I love you so much—“ it took him a moment to realize he’d been murmuring nonsensical praises against Geonhak’s forehead, fingers running up and down the crop top, his neck, his cheeks, his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued for a moment, encouraging him, showering him in praise, until he felt Geonhak’s fingertips pressing against his chest, harder, more insistent this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. ‘m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself onto his hands, planting them on either side of Geonhak’s head, careful to not tug on the halo of his hair. Ducking down one last time to press a gentle kiss to his lips, deep and fleeting, he readjusted so that his large hands were spread wide over the backs of Geonhak’s thighs, pressing him down into the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna fill you up now, my beautiful Geonhakkie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak cut off his rambling with a long, loud moan as he withdrew almost completely and thrust in again. And again. And again, until he was fucking Geonhak steadily into the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep little whimpers left Geonhak’s lips every time he sheathed himself inside to the hilt, sending hits of pure desire through his bloodstream. His limbs felt heavy, hazy, as he moved a hand up from Geonhak’s thighs to snake up to his chest, tweaking a nipple lightly through the tight fabric of the crop top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A particularly guttural moan left Geonhak’s lips as he danced his fingers across his plush lower lip, kiss-bitten and swollen. Youngjo pressed his fingertips tentatively, groaning as the small lips fell open easily to suck him in, licking hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked absolutely gorgeous. Compliant and needy and stretched out so nicely around his cock. Youngjo drank in the sight of him greedily: neon hair fanned out on the pillow, the muscles of his stomach below the crop top contracting steadily with pleasure, a light sheen of sweat on his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued to pump into Geonhak, deep and steady, as he reached his other hand, the one not deep in Geonhak’s mouth, down to grasp his neglected cock firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nggh, Youngj—“ his moan was muffled by Youngjo’s fingers hooked in his mouth. Youngjo thumbed over the head, spreading a pearl of precum down his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geonhakkie,” the purred back in response, as tender as he could muster while still thrusting hip-deep in him. He poured every bit of himself into making Geonhak feel good, into wringing every bit of pleasure out of him. Their eyes locked again, Geonhak’s pupils blown out, hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pl–Please,” Geonhak sobbed around his fingers, eyes lighting him absolutely aflame. He nodded, withdrawing his fingers, moving to stroke the pad of his thumb over his cheek, smearing spit across his cheek in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You– you feel s–so good–“ Geonhak was rambling deeply now that his mouth wasn’t stretched around Youngjo’s fingers, clenching down almost painfully hard as Youngjo bottomed out into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geonhakkie,” he repeated, clenching his hand around his cock in time with his thrusts. He dropped his hand down to Geonhak’s throat, applying only the tiniest hint of pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo knew he was doing something right based on the way Geonhak was absolutely quaking beneath him, fingernails leaving blunt pink scratches where they clenched into his back. He pressed down a little more, careful, so careful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feels so good, fuck, ‘m gonna cum–” Geonhak was writhing beneath him, tears streaming steadily from the corners of his eyes. Youngjo didn’t think he'd ever seen a prettier sight in his life. He leaned to press a gentle, loving kiss to the inside of Geonhak’s knee, contrastingly pumping roughly into him at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby, yes,” he murmured, adding a flick to his wrist as he nuzzled gently into the side of his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ngh, Youngjo—!” Geonhak cried out beneath him as he came, Youngjo coaxing him along as best he could. The crop top and Geonhak’s stomach was now wet with streaks of white. Youngjo continued to fuck Geonhak throughout his orgasm, still painfully hard within him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak shuddered violently once, twice, three times, muscles spasming around Youngjo, until he slowly relaxed back into the pillows. His eyes fluttered open slowly as Youngjo removed his hand from his throat, gently massaging the bruise that was already forming there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The stylist noonas weren't gonna be too happy about that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled out, letting his cock fall against Geonhak’s hip as he dipped his head down to nose into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My turn?” he asked playfully, sucking gentle bites at Geonhak’s earlobe. Geonhak’s eyes were hazy and he looked utterly blissed out when he pulled away to glance up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, sighing contently. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, voice wrecked and barely audible. Youngjo brushed his hair gently off his face, combing it through with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled back after dropping a quick kiss to the tip of Geonhak’s nose, Geonhak’s nose scrunched cutely at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo leaned back to smear the pad of his thumb through the mess of cum on Geonhak’s stomach and the material covering his chest. “You made a mess of your pretty crop top, Geonhakkie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak’s gaze was cloudy as he watched him with half-lidded eyes. Scooping up a bit, he pressed two fingers into Geonhak, reveling in the soft cry that left his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your stomach, baby,” he squeezed his waist quickly before rolling off to kneel. Geonhak obeyed readily, grabbing a pillow to cushion his folded arms on. He nestled his head into his arms, rolling his hips upwards, expectantly, towards Youngjo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slotted himself above Geonhak, thighs on either side of him as he pushed easily into Geonhak’s tight, wet heat. He bottomed out, tipping his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling. Geonhak gave a tiny whimper beneath him, boneless and well-fucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for him to establish a steady pace, curving his spine over Geonhak’s back to press his chest into him. His arms looped around Geonhak’s clothed shoulders, his lips pressing to the side of Geonhak’s temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good for me, baby,” he panted out, thrusting hard into Geonhak. “You know what this pretty crop top would do to me, didn’t you?” Geonhak could only whimper beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo twisted his hand, fingers gripping Geonhak’s chin. He groaned, burying his face into Geonhak’s neck, smearing sloppy kisses up the perfect column of his throat, wherever his lips could find purchase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure built insanely quickly within the pit of his stomach as he continued thrusting. His fingers moved towards Geonhak’s lips. They managed to line up in time with his cock, pushing their way in and out of Geonhak’s hot, open mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, Geonhakkie, want you all the time, so pretty for me—” he was babbling incoherently now, barely registering what kinds of praises were even falling from his lips at this point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m yours, I’m yours, I’myours, ’myours,” Geonhak choked out around his fingers in time with his thrusts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘’m– close–” he grit out, overwhelmed and overstimulated as he chased his orgasm fiercely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P–please, fill me up, please, I’m yours–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was enough to fling him, violently, off the cliff, tumbling hard as he pulled his cock out of Geonhak’s perfect ass to tug firmly, once, twice–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cum spurted all the way up Geonhak’s back, over the back of the crop top, over his ass, in his hair, seemingly endless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geonhak is gonna kill me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the single coherent part left in his brain thought stupidly. His eyes glazed over when Geonhak twisted around beneath him, eyes hazy, face flushed. “In me, put it back in–”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choked sound left his lips as he slid back into the warmth of Geonhak’s body, pumping the rest of his release inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook, warm and spent, against Geonhak’s clothed back as he came down off the peak slowly. The room spun before him as he opened his eyes, pushing himself off of Geonhak’s sticky back to fall on his side next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a couple of moments for his breathing to mellow out back to something resembling normal. He heard Geonhak shuffling beside him before the crop top was thrown to the floor, soiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak curled into his arm, twisting one hand to press against Youngjo’s chest. Geonhak shifted against him, moving up to nose into his neck with searching, careful kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Youngjo asked, exhaling deeply, turning to nuzzle into Geonhak’s sweaty hair. Geonhak hummed happily and Youngjo could feel his lips spread into a wide smile against the skin of his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. Yeah. You ruined my top.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Youngjo’s mouth slid into a grin, looping an arm to bring Geonhak closer against his chest. “Good, maybe I can buy you other things to wear?” He suggested seductively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft pause followed by Geonhak’s voice. “...Youngjo-hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed happily, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Geonhak’s face. “Yeah, Geonhakkie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t clean me up I will end you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, smoothing Geonhak’s hair back one last time before pulling away to search for a washcloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel Geonhak’s eyes roaming his back and he couldn’t help but grin to himself, feeling hot and happy and in love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the washcloth in hand, he moved back over and cleaned the younger man up, making sure to put the crop top in the laundry basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved seeing you in that,” he said softly, his voice coming out a little bit shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pervert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His stomach flipped at the tiny smile on Geonhak’s face. “Hey, you love it,” he pointed out, bending down to press a trail of kisses to Geonhak’s jawline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Geonhakkie, say it,” he begged playfully, wiping the warm washcloth across Geonhak’s stomach and sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Geonhak closed his eyes, turning away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it!” He gave Geonhak his best pout, stroking his hands across the muscles of Geonhak’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine. I love it. You pervert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Geonhakkie.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos!! 🥺🥺💙💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>